AkuRoku Spanish drabble
by Roku-Sarael
Summary: What happends when you're minding your own buisness in spanish class and someone says something stupid, idiotic, or they mess up their inflections? You write a short AkuRoku drabble using it, DUH!  A collection od drabbles written in spanish II XD
1. Quien te gusta hacer los fines de semana

Summary: What happends when you're minding your own buisness in spanish class and someone says something stupid, idiotic, or they mess up their inflections? You write a short AkuRoku drabble using it, DUH!

/Line!/

Alright. This drabble was made after a warm-up in spanish, "Que te gusta hacer los fines de semana?" I asked My friend Vexen (beacause you'll never get her real name! I won't tell! Muahaha!) was doing the warm- up so I asked her... "How do you say 'Who' in spanish. She told me 'Quien" so I scribbled away. I made a shorter version...but I made THIS one a bit longer. Even though it's still REALLY Short. ENJOY!

/Line/

"Quien te gusta hacer los fienes de semana, Axel?" the blonde asked, confusing 'Quien' with 'Que'. Axel, the ginger next to him, shot the boy a peverted look before replying, "Los fines de semana me gusta hacer tu." He smirked. Lost with all the spanish, Roxas, the blonde, looked up the translations. His eyes widened. He punched Axel's arm, not to focefully, whilist blushing. "AXEL! You dirty pervert!" The chuckling ginger rubbed his arm, "Geez Roxie! You're the one that asked the question!" Roxas paused. "What'd I say?" Axel thought, thinking of how Gustar neccisarily didn't translate to 'Like' it was more of 'what brings me pleasure' or something. Axel smiled, "Who brings me pleasre on the weekends." The blonde boy gaped as a blush rose on his cheeks. "I-I-um..." he hid his face in his hands. Axel, feeling a tad bit guilty, hugged his newest boyfriend of three weeks. "It's okay Roxie! Te quiero, Roxas." Whats that mean?" Axel kissed the boy full on the lips before responding, "I love you Roxie"

/LINE!/

Alright. Quien means 'Who' Que means 'What'

Quien te gusta hacer los fienes de semana, Axel- Who do you like to do on the weekends, Axel?

Los fines de semana me gusta hacer tu.- On the weekends I like to do you.

Te quiero, Roxas-i love you/ I want you, Roxas

Oh! And mi profesor de espanol told us that guta really doesent mean like. Its a rough translation. And the whole pleasure thing is what he said would be a better translation, OH! Review! I hardly say that, BUT REAVEIW! I'll bake you cookie! [chocolate chip!]


	2. Jugando en la cama de Axel

Jugando en la cama de Axel.

It was a slow day in Spanish two and I had my head on my desk, silently trying to block out the annoying pelirojo to my right and the annoying Rubio to my left. I sighed and I felt arms wrap around me.

"Whats wrong Roxie?"

Axel asked, petting my hair. I blushed at his actions but relaxed considerably. I hope John wasen't watching thought. I'd had to deal with his gay jokes in third period already because Xigbar had been molesting me so yeah. Anyways, I just shrugged, trying to keep calm about the situation.

"I'm okay I guess…just…tired."

Axel stiffend and clutched me a bit tighter.

"Is someone bothering you?"

"no"

"You're a lier you know that?"

"Yup, a compulsive one."

He chuckled a little but then John happened to see and he sneered in my general direction and turned to Russel in the front.

"Ya'know who I think is disgusting Russel?"

The stoner glasnced up before shrugging.

"Faggots"

I tensed up again, trying to futiley to get out of Axel's steadfast grip.

"Ther're so nasty! Can you imagine what kind of STD's they have, plus I bet their all little whores, huh?"

I knew he was talking about me, I felt tears fil my eyes.

"Yup. All of them little whore, getting a dick shoved up their ass must feel so great. I wonder how much they get paid."

He made a thoughtful face, before turning to me with a rueful sneer.

"How much do you get paid Roxas, I'm curious."

My mouth gaped open. Axel narrowed his eyes. Jonh just called me a whore. A slut. A protstitute. Instead of crying I glared at him, ripping myself from Axel hold.

"Why John? Want to see if I'm in you price range?"

He scooted closer, sneer ever present. Shit. I DID just open up that can of worms.

"Nope. I don't like little fags. But Axel seems to be into little boys, maybe the peddphile might like a round on your ass, but he might not. It's prolly to loose anyways."

Axel's face redend and he opend his mouth to make a retort, but I stood up instead.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

I brought up a fist and slammed it into his mandible, hearing his jaw make a little cracking noise. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Looking up at me I stodd over him.

"You have NO right to talk about me like that. But you ESPECIALLY have no right to freaking say ANYTHING about Axel. He is a fucking saint you asshole. And ya know what? I woulden't mind having Axel pop my cherry John. Yeah im a virgin! Not all 'Fags' are whores like you are!"

Axels jaw dropped, so did johns and the entire class went deathly quiet. I spat at Johns feelt adding on at the end.

"Si, Me gusta jugar en la cama de Axel. Mucho." I then sat in my seat again as the class erupted into mild-voulume cheers and finnaly came back from the bathroom.

"What'd I miss?"

he asked.

Axel hugged me tight and whisperd,

"I'm proud of you Roxie."

I smiled as he kissed me chastely before the bell, signaling the end of sixth, rang out shrilly.

**Yeah! I'm finished! Anyways. There really are kids in my Spanish class that hate on me. but not because im gay. Its because my self-taught drawling style vaugly resembles Anime. He went on about it one day about 'Weaboo's' and shit like that.**

**He really insulted me and my vexen and we where really angry. The thing was it was OBVUOUS he knew we drew like that. Now everythime we draw vocabulary (to put up on the word wall) I'll usually draw Axel or Roxas doing the Spanish word, and whatever. He'll make a big fuss…so enough of my rambling. **

**Anyways, just to put out there the kids name is John and he needs to be shanked (jk not really), because he DOES make secual comments to or TEACHER, who is gay and it bothers me but im glad mr. Werner doesen't let it get to him. **

**So well enough of my rambling as I said, I hoped you like my roxie standing up for himself~ **

**Please! Review! tell me what you thought! I'll make cyber red velvet cake! I promise! ;D**


End file.
